


Splash!

by Suyii



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Mermen, Original Fiction, Original Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyii/pseuds/Suyii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaden Fable, world famous Model has a secret... he's not human! To get away from his hectic life he descends to the sea and searches for his lost kin. Whilst frolicking with fish and near death experiences with all kinds of animals, he finally finds what he's been looking for all his life... Ruen. All is content however, a storm is brewing! M/M Merman</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sight

**O** cean depths of deepest blue and clearest crystal liquids envelope my body as I drift endlessly through the flowing waters. Light crosses the threshold. Refracting. Reflecting. Dappling my body with splashes of sunlight. My form glides effortlessly through the smooth waters as my hands sweep through the gentle liquids that encase my body.  
I am alone in this silent beauty as only my eyes hold witness to the flurried life of the sea. My life passes on, oblivious to Time’s yield. Never aging. Never dying. Never loving. Never living.  
I long to see another like me but there are none left here. They all left during the great migration or have died since then. I was the only one adept enough to survive in the rapidly changing water conditions. My people were slowly dying, victims to what humans called pollution. As a result, they migrated to cleaner waters under the orders of my father, King Faldon. I do not know where they went but that was a long time ago, a very, very long time ago.  
As I drift through the endless waters, I see many wondrous things but I never see any of my kin. I can’t even remember what their faces looked like, I can see their bodies, colorations of skin, hair and tail, but their faces are always blank, wiped slate clean with ravages of times waves.  
Now I am alone, forced to continue my long existence until the very end of time itself.   
_I am the lost prince of Aluria!_  
  


O RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK O

  
  
I am Kaden Fable; known to humans as one of the world’s top models. Because of being very famous, it is especially hard to escape from the cities confines. No one knows my secret; no one knows I am a Merman. I do not know if there are others like me here but whenever I get the chance, when my job permits, I take to the seas in search of my brethren. I explore the ocean depths and frolic in the process, which is something to be said for a seemingly 24yr old model. In reality, I am much older, just over 293 to be exact.  
In my fun, I have done some stupid things but none so much so as being revealed. Well, that was until last week. Whenever I step even so much as a scale in the water, I emit a carefree attitude, all that matters is the sea and the feel of it against my soft skin.   
A few months back I tried to have a conversation with a shark! I almost ended up being eaten alive when I accidentally insulted his mate, who was exceptionally broody and clearly desperate to have pups soon. All I said to them was that I could help them, but in shark terms, that means you take great pity on them and see them as bottom feeders or rather scum of the sea. Luckily, for me they were only blue sharks and not bull sharks, the bull sharks ability to swim in salt and fresh waters had spread many rumors through the ocean. It is rumored that they had even acquired a taste for the flesh of merman.  
Last week I was caught in some commercial fishing nets, so too had around half of the school of salmon I had been playing with. It was a few hour after when the nets were hauled up. By that time I had managed to free a considerable amount of the other fish but in the process I had gotten even more tangled in the nets. As the nets were reeled up, I had braced myself as dreaded thoughts filled my mind of what they would do to me.   
As my head broke the surface, my pupils narrowed allowing me to see all too clearly above the waters. As I looked up, I saw men gasp in surprise, eight of them in total. I gasped for breath as my gills slowly closed allowing me to breathe through my lungs but it was too late. My eyes donned a glassy sheen and darkness wiped my mind clean as I descended into unconsciousness.   
“****! Terry, there’s a man caught in the nets!” One shouted to another. They flurried into activity to raise the nets. The nets were raised and contents emptied onto the decks, including my unconscious body.  
The men gathered round the haul, all eight men were shocked into silence. ‘A Merman!’ Their minds screamed.  
“Andrew, I don’t think that’s a man.” The man called Terry replied. “Not even human.”  
“Is it dead?” another asked curious, finding his voice at last.  
When I regained consciousness, everything was the way I had left it. The men's eyes were wide and their mouths gapping. I couldn't help it, I just burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, and their fish faces were just so funny.  
That just served to shock them more, which was even funnier for me.  
"If you don't mind men, I have to go now!" I had said overly cheerful, still under the influence of the water.  _What can I say; my body was soaked in the stuff!_  
While the fishermen were still going goggle-eyed on me, I decided that it was time to go quickly before they came back to their senses. I quietly slipped overboard. The splash was the only alert they got to my swift escape. Being humans, the men did what all humans do, they rushed to the barrier to gape some more. For all their effort, I decided to treat them and do a wee jump for them. Now thinking back on that move, I wish I hadn't done that. One of the crew was not as shocked as they appeared to be recognized me and managed to nab some pictures of me which have now been splashed over the news. And guess what! Today is the day I have to face the media, great for them, bad for me. This whole shoot could potentially be the end of my career and to boot, I may have to return to the sea again for a good fifty, sixty years or at least until the news is buried yet again.  
Because these sort of ‘mishaps’ seem to occur in my life almost daily, I will not let this one get me!  
Just for occasions like this one, I had previously prepared a small collection of mer-photos, taken by one of my few trusted friends who actually knew of my true nature. It looks like I made a good decision; for once I am actually prepared to face them I laughed quietly to myself.

  
Currently I was seated in my small one roomed apartment. The chair occasionally creaking under my shifting weight, human clothes and lack of water are always an irritation.

 Luckily for me it was just around the corner from the agency, but,  _yes there always is a ‘but’ some are sexy but this one wasn'_ _t._ That unfortunately meant that I had squealing fan-girls and boys at my door constantly when I was home. I had moved numerous times before, always close to the bay so I could escape to the revels of the ocean from the confines of city life and the fandom.  
Sometimes I wonder why I really became a model in the first place. Yes, I have what humans consider ‘a pretty face’, emerald green eyes and that rare silver-white hair which the females here are always trying to artificially create. I have a slim human build, lean and not too much muscle. It is more effeminate which was probably what helped cause my big success in the modeling industry. My effeminate looks often lead to people, i.e. foolish humans, to underestimate me. Big mistake on their part,  _you know, you can never judge a book by its cover._  
_Well I suppose it’s time I head over to the agency_. I thought passively as I looked at my watch.   
“8… 30… 8:30… oh sh*t, I’m late my shoot!” After a week of seclusion it’s no surprise I would forget about this. I sighed loudly to myself and got up. I was in no particular rush seeing as the media would be there coupled with angry Manager and also most probably an angry client. It was only a shoot for a small time magazine so it wasn’t that bad if I was a little late, _well half an hour late but oh well, we can’t all get what we want_!  
I put on a pair of black jeans, they were my favorite pair and well worn from use but a perfect fit that hugged my waist gently. A black skin-tight t-shirt joined the jeans and a silver pendant clasped round my neck. My black Dock-Martins were laced up and I was ready to leave. As I left I grabbed the mer-photo portfolio.  At least now I can say it was for a shoot and I wanted to see another side of me released in photography!  _They_   _don’t know how true that is_ , I laughed. I locked the door and headed out, only 3 blocks away was the agency,  _conveniently so close_  I thought slightly sarcastically.  
In just a few minutes’ walk I rounded the corner and there it stood in all its glory with shining glass doors.  
_Manager is soooooo going to kill me_  I winced inwardly, dreading the approach of my angry manager as I entered the building.  
  
I walked to the reception, noting the blush that stained the receptionists face as he walked to her. It’s clearly obvious that she likes me but I have never held any attraction to any humans whatsoever, let alone a female! _Yes_ _,_ _humans do have a beauty of their own but it does not faze me in the slightest_ _!_ I gingerly scratched the back of my head and proceeded towards the desk.  
“I am in big trouble now aren’t I?” I asked she nodded and her blush grew, she really has to get over this crush now; it’s been what 6 years now!  
“I take it they’re in the meeting room waiting for Me.” She nodded again.  
I thanked her and said bye, and turned to go to the elevator, at which point I was sure I heard a thump behind me.  _She fell off her chair again_! I silently laughed;infatuated humans are indeed quite funny.

  
I took the elevator to the second floor, I could feel myself shrinking slightly when I dreaded the approach of Manager, I could almost see and hear him yelling at me. The doors opened and I stepped out, bracing myself for Manager’s yelling. It never came; instead it was quite the opposite.  
“Ah, finally you’re here.” Manager smiled gently. “It ok, I won’t shout for your being late, Kitsua only arrived a short while ago so you’re off the hook today.” He motioned for me to take a seat, which I politely obeyed. I sat down quietly while Manager proceeded to talk to Kitsua Yuuni. The name 'Kitsua ' sparked a moment of Déjà Vu and a hazy sense of remembrance but other than that he 'seemed' normal. I could tell there was something slightly not right with him, he was almost too perfect. He donned a light brown, fine-cut suit which complemented his amber eyes and hair which could be akin to something like a golden shaggy mane. With his looks and towering build, at least from what I could see where he was seated, could be a ‘perfect catch’ as the females worded it. Currently he seemed very interested in Manager, hanging onto every word as if it were life's very elixir. My Manager was dressed in his usual crisp attire, his appearance always sharp and up to date.   
“Would you like to do the shoot now or do you want to reschedule?” Manager asked politely, running a hand through his short brown hair, his hand slightly trembling. As of late it was something I noticed happening more often.  
“If it is ok with you, I would like to reschedule it until sometime next week if that is possible. I have a very important meeting I need to go to, the deadline for the shots isn’t for another three weeks so re-scheduling is not a problem me.” Yuuni replied checking his watch in the process.   
“That’s fine with me, how about you Kaden.” Manager agreed.   
“Yes that’s fine.” I smiled and nodded. I could easily fill the rest of my time with a jaunt to the sea!  
“Well I shall call you later to arrange a proper date for the shoot.” With that Yuuni stood up along-side Manager and indeed he did tower at least half a foot over him.   
“I shall see you then, bye.” They shook hand and Yuuni left the meeting room, exiting the build just the way I had come in. With Yuuni-san gone Manager turned abruptly towards me, his face stern and showing nothing of the kindness he showed Yuuni only moments before.  _Oh sh*t now I’m in trouble!_  I shuddered. A slight snarl worked its way onto his delicate features as he spoke.  
“There is a meeting with the press at 7pm about the recent pictures of you in the papers” he paused, his left eyebrow developing a twitch.

“I hope you are ready by then and this time, remember the correct time. I want you here by 6:45; do what you want until then.” It was obvious from Manager’s voice that he wasn’t as happy as he was about my being late as he seemed to be.  
I thanked him and then left the meeting room, heading for the exit. As I left the elevator I saw Kristie’s face flame bright red as I looked at her, I smiled. I walked by the desk to the glass doors, I turned, said good-bye and left. I still could not help laughing when I heard the loud thud of her falling from her seat yet again!

  
_Ok! I have just under_ _10_ _hour_ _s_ _to do what and go where I please_ , I thought for a moment,  _to the bay!_  I declared in my head and so I started off in the direction of the bay. The bay was a small beach, most of the day it was submerged in the tide but when the tide when out the sands left were white and soft, perfect sand to feel between your toes.  
Luckily I got to the bay without being mobbed; being a Monday most people were at either work or school so it was relatively peaceful.  
Peeling off my clothes, laying them in a neat pile on the sand; I shivered slightly as a cool breeze feathered my skin, bare as the day I was born. I walked into the water, the water swirled around my ankles; I walked till about waist height and then dove under. It was then that my change took place. My mouth gaped gasping for oxygen, granted when my gills opened to suck it in. As my lungs still burned from the minor oxygen starvation, I arched my back as my legs melded together and darkened to form a long black sweeping fish tail. My ears flattened, widened and became translucent, forming small, sharp spines growing to resemble fins. Fingers and nails lengthened and webbing stretched between them.  
Warmth flooded my body as the change completed, the burning of my lungs easing.  

Everything as still for a moment, the gentle rolling sound of the tide was audible from my short distance away. My eyes snapped open, their sight sharpened and adjusted to the colors, darting around my surroundings.

A bubble escaped my parted lips, tail fins flexing and fingers twitching. I scented the water.  


_This is strange_ … I felt that as though something was tugging me southward, towards the warmer waters, almost pulling me. A bubbling need welled in me as I swiftly surged through the blue expanse. It was very strange. I had never felt this before, never felt the need to go to a specific place, usually I just allowed my body to drift through the currents, and sometimes yes I would search for things but never had I experienced a hunger to head out with purpose.  
I can smell it, sweet, enticing and familiar. My body gracefully sliced through the swirling currents, cutting the water like butter.  
I felt the strange sense fade away almost as quickly as it invaded my senses; the need had stayed long enough to spike my curiosity.  
It was hard to explain what had just happened but the effects of the water made me dismiss the quelling unease of my behavour almost instantly.  
My speed slowed to a gentle meander through the soft currents, curiosity still present but only slight.  _I shall dismiss these actions as an impulse from my_ _nature. I have done weirder.._. I thought passively as I lost all interest in the strange sense.  
Looking around at my surroundings, I relaxed fully, the tension in my body releasing. Below me, there was a soft colorful coral, flurried with life and rich green seaweed, so vibrant. The water was pristine clear, warm and smelled sweetly. I smiled,  _I like this place, and it’s beautiful, very beautiful._  
I looked up at the sun; it took only a few moments to figure the time,  _around 10, great! I least 8 hours I can stay here_! I smiled again, laughing softly releasing a cascade of bubbles.  
It seemed that all memories of that scent were wiped clean from my mind as the warm ocean swept them away. Instead I was almost mesmerized by the beauty of my new location. I was so absorbed by my surroundings and beginning to explore that I didn’t notice the presence of another.  
  


O RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK O

  
  
_There it is again!_  This sense. This smell. It’s strange, familiar but different. It reminds me of before. Before, the torrents of seclusion overtook my mind. Before they left, the oceans were filled with this strange sense, this strange scent.  
I followed it as it grew sweeter, stronger and more intoxicating, its grasp enveloping me and pulling at my heart. I reveled in the scent, the sense; I was already addicted to it.  _Maybe that is because I have not smelt or sensed this for over 200 years._  
As I followed, the ocean bed changed. The vast barren of sand was replaced by rich corals, vibrant seaweed and waves of life.  
I looked around, searching for what I could not see, only sense and smell. Then I saw  _him!_  
His sleek black tail swept around his slight form, its scales healthy with radiance and luster. White silvery hair floated on the soft currents, framing his delicate face.   
_Beautiful!_  Captured in his surroundings, I was unnoticed by him. My heart sunk a little at this realizations but I continued to watch, entranced by his beauty. I could feel my heart begin to beat faster; suddenly it was thudding in my chest with a life of its own. I watched him, hidden behind an overhang of coral; my eyes trailed his form as he swept through his surroundings.   
I looked at his face. Chartreuse green eyes held loneliness reflected in my own sapphire pools.  _Loneliness does not fit such delicate features; he should be happy, joyful._  I thought, silently wishing to make his eye's smile.  
Just as I thought that he suddenly stopped, his head snapped up, glassy eyes staring ahead,  _towards me!_  Our eyes met; his emeralds mirrored surprise as he opened his mouth, a slight part releasing a string of bubbles.   
“Another!” the musical whisper echoed from his lips. His voice was beautiful, a sweet-sounding melody.  
_There is no use in hiding now, he has seen me,_  I thought happily.  
I revealed myself from the shelter of the coral, subjected to his jewel-toned gaze. Slowly I swam up to him; he appeared too shocked to respond. Those beautiful lips closed as he gulped, in fear or shock I did not know. They parted again slightly.   
I circled him, twirling and twisting in a dance. Before I knew it I was encouraging him to play, it came instinctively to me as I weaved through the water. A whale-like song reverberated deeply from my chest, my calling to him in a slow rising hum. The sweet scent of his allure was permeating the water, ensnaring my senses, riling me deep inside.

I knew him. This was a reunion. I could quite grasp from where or when but my nature knew who this beautiful creature was.

Quietly a sense flickered in my head. This was not ‘play’, it was claiming. My song changed subtly taking on a teasing edge, echoing through the water.  
He sank down slightly, tail curling and fins fanning, he responded to my call with one of his own. It was soft and bewitching, challenging and playful. He peeled away from my circling to perform his own dance, entwining his body around mine and breaking away, enticing a chase from me. I followed, to catch him and win my prize, my mate. He swam swift and sure, dodging my grasp deftly until my hands closed around his own, gently yanking him into a tumbling fall together.   
Another song echoed from his lips, this time acknowledging my victory. I leaned in towards him to claim his delicate lips. I kissed him slowly, wrapping my arms around his slight waist, my fingers brushing the start of his tail. His left hand clutched my shoulder but the other slowly swept over my chest. The soft pressure of our lips pressed together sent sparks throughout my body, tails binding one another as we pressed flush to each other, unable to stop our slow decent. Our gentle tumble was broke by the green swathes of sea grass; beneath me, he arched and writhed.

We kissed long and hard, our lips separating slowly, chests heaving for breath, bubbles obscuring our sharp sight. Once the flurry of bubbles cleared, I looked deeply into his hunger filled eyes. He leaned up towards me and pecked my lips in a light, tentative kiss.

I trailed a hand up from his waist, searching up his chest brushing over his taught nipples. This elicited a gasp from the slender beast, my hand continued leisurely to his soft mane, grasping gently.  Gradually I leant down, nuzzling his neck, taking in the scent. Parting my lips, I bit down on the tender flesh, my needle like teeth piercing the delicate expanse. He shuddered, tensing eyes widening, the venom of my bite working its way into his system. A few minutes passed as I held firm, bearing down, I could not let him go yet, my venom was not deep enough yet. As more venom left me, I felt myself relaxing.

I released him. Looking down at my work, he was flush and limp, chest fluttering with exertion. The bite on his neck red raw but healing rapidly, once fully healed it would darken and reveal my mark. Our tails loosened from our grasp and we parted, gaining some control of ourselves asour tails tickled the seaweed, as we lay sprawled on the sea floor. He looked up and then returned his eyes to mine, the look of despair written clearly upon his features.   
“I have to go now…” His voice laced with sorrow.   
“What is your name?” Another question.   
“Ruen, what is yours little one?” I asked curious.   
“Kaden” He paused and bit his lip,  _what I wouldn’t give to ravage them again_. “Ruen, will I ever see you again?” He questioned.   
“I shall wait here until your return Kaden” I replied.  
He gently placed his hands on my arms and kissed me again; I slid my tongue into his mouth and groaned.   
“Goodbye Ruen…” he turned and began to swim away slowly. I grabbed his hand and pull him into an embrace, my body pressing against his, my white tail entwining around his black one, trapping him.  
“Goodbye Kaden, I shall see you soon I promise” I pressed a kiss to the mark I left on his neck and with that. I let him go.  
He swam away slowly, turning once to look back with those lonely emeralds before darting off behind the same crop I emerged from.  


O RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK O

  
  
I looked back at him almost wishing he would follow but he just stayed where we had parted. Those intense sapphires pools following my movements as I swam. His long black hair flowing on the currents, framing his striking features. His white pearlescent tail swept through the water in gentle curving arcs. Breath-taking beauty and I had to leave it to go to a press conference.   
_Ruen, that’s his name, I hope I see him again…_  
I swam back to the bay; my clothes were where I left them. I dressed quietly and headed back to the agency. There was an ache in my chest,  _it hurts_ , _maybe it is because I want to see Ruen again, because I want him to hold me again and kiss me gently. Bah! What am I thinking, I only met him today but… he is like me… he is of the sea… he is a merman!_ _Maybe he too is Alurian…_  
My thoughts were messed and my face flushed as I walked through the glass doors. Soggy hair and flushed complexion greeted me in the reflective surface.Turning to the left I looked at the clock on the wall, 6:45 it read;  _well at least I am not late_  I thought as I entered the lift. Kristie was oddly absent from her desk as I watched the doors close on the reception.  
As I exited the lift and into the conference room, I could not focus; my mind kept trailing back to him, back to the kiss. Why? What did it mean, but… now I knew there were others like me, at least one other like me. The need welling in me to return rose as the conference proceeded despite my conflicting emotions and disheveled look. I did not notice Managers sharp gaze narrow at my appearance or the flicker of concern he expressed. The room was ablaze with flash and noise yet I held myself neutrally. I felt empty inside. Vacant… How I was before meeting Ruen.

Conceivably, in the matter of hours my world flipped.

I barely caught the questions as the press threw them at me and I answered, all I knew was that I had to finish this quick so I could return to him...

 


	2. Past

All thoughts went to Ruen; no matter how hard I tried, they kept trailing back to him. ‘ _Damn bastard even has me thinking of him at a time like this. Right Kaden, all I have to do is answer their questions, tell them about the mer-shots and after the hell away from here. It should only take about half an hour or so, then I will be able to get back to the sea and away from these pestering humans._ _’_  


“Um… Kaden Fable, can you please answer the question?” That snapped me back from my thoughts; the reporter in question looked calculatingly at me.  _Eek! Oh **** I knew I should have paid attention._  
“I’m sorry, what was the question again” I smiled lightly,  _giving them a sweet smile always works_. A faint blush stained her face and she repeated her question to me.  
“Are you really a merman?”  _oh ****! I swore and winced visibly._ _’_ _Why do reporters these days have to be so direct, fifty years ago they dodged the original question now they just spring it on you._ _So very blunt!’_  
All chatter among them ceased and all beady eyes were fixated on me, I gulped. In a normal situation, I would have packed up shop and escaped but today, I could not. Facing the music figuratively, I pause for effect before continuing.   
“Nope one hundred percent human” I smiled, “Actually I am here today not only to answer your questions but to tell you all that the photo in the newspaper was just a publicity stunt, nothing more. Also, there are more of these shots” I patted the folio which I had brought with me. “Unfortunately, these photos will not be public until the summer release photo album is out!Meaning they shall stay with me until then.” I smirked;  _this is almost like a life or death thing for them I mused, they are always so hungry for information or a grasp of a story_. I heard the collective groan of disappointment rise around the room.  _Oh, I just cannot take it anymore; I need to be evil now._  
“Would you like to hear my comments on the photos,” I asked. Their eyes seemed to shine at the prospect of even a little snatch of information; I almost laughed but held it in.

“Well I am sorry to inform you all that I have none!” Just to see the look of dismay on their knowledge hungry faces was priceless.

 “Although I must say that these photos are only experimental and one-shots. We wanted to create an ethereal fantasy in living flesh. Something that made you question reality.”  _Even that skirt of info will get them going_ , their faces had somewhat risen but I still could not resist a little giggle at how silly they looked.   
“Finally everyone, I would like to say that if you don’t have any further questions I would like to take my leave for the evening” I only heard a few mumbled ‘ok’ and ‘thank you for your cooperation Mr. Fable!’.Their chairs pushed back, legs collectively screeching in protest on the floor and groups started to pile into the elevator. Deciding that that was good enough for me and immediately I turned on Manager who sat next to me.  _Right, it time for puppy-dog eyes, they ALWAYS work on Manager_ _so_ _easily_. I put on my best set of puppy-dog eyes ever, even added a tear to boot and spoke.   
“Maaaanagerrrrrr” my voice pined.   
“What!” he snapped, folding his arms to turn round and look at me questioning. Almost immediately he froze, his stern features taking on a shock with a hint of fear. “No” he replied.  
I looked at him again; a second tear joined the first. ‘ _If he wants me to cry a river I will and can do it!_ _’_  
“NO!” he looked at me again, his face scrunched up for a few moments and finally he blurted out “Fine go, but remember that you have to be back in the office for a shoot next Thursday at ten, and do NOT be late this time” he spoke firmly.  
“Thank you Manager!” I pounced on him, giving him a big bear hug and grinning like crazy before rushing into the elevator and out of the agency.  
My mind was set on going straight to Ruen. I want to know more of him, who he was, his past and so much more.

  
I do not know how I did it but it felt like mere seconds before I was back at the same bay I dived from that morning. I stripped with a greater urgency, not even bothering to fold what I was wearing and hide it from the next tide.

The cool waters breathed upon my skin, my body rejoicing at the touch of the liquid, its soft caress whispering over my skin.  
It was not hard to pick up on Ruen. His scent screamed at me; its intoxicating allure was still fresh. It smelled like strawberries, sweet and fresh on the wind of a cool summer breeze. I followed it like before but this time my tail only gently flicked through the water unlike the frantic rush of previous. The urge still there, soothed by the addictive quality the sea had on my nature.  
As my body drifted slowly toward the coral cove, my mind floated around Ruen. ‘W _ell what can I say other than that I am going to see him right now_?’ I wandered where he came from, were there others like us there. I wanted to know more of his past, who he was and how he became what he was, what it meant to be a merman. _’_ _I have so many questions for hi_ _m._ _What am I to him? Wait asking that is a silly question, I only met him today and yet why does it feel like I have known him my whole life..._ _’_ _  
_ It took a while to reach the cove. _‘W_ _ell before I was swimming like a madman in order to get here, not knowing what to expect, danger or sanctuary. I know now that Ruen is waiting for me_ _!’_ __  
When I reached the cove, Ruen was nowhere sighted. I could not help feeling disappointed nor could I help the strange pang I felt in my heart. I decided to look around in case Ruen was hiding somewhere. Low and behold, I found him surrounded by lush whorls of seaweed talking to a crab. Now as to why he was talking to a crab I did not know – crabs are not the friendliest of sea-creatures I have met, they tend to stick to themselves and can give one nasty nip – it amazed me that Ruen could even strike a conversation with a stony crab!  
I decided to sneak up on him but to no avail, when I reached the spot where Ruen had resided he was gone. The crab, still there seemed to be laughing at me, I frowned.

_’_ _Damn_ _it,_ _where did Ruen go? He’s just vanished into thin air; or rather I should say ‘water’ because there is no air here_ _!’_ I looked at the crab again; there was something odd about its behavior.   
“Behind you” It clicked at me. I had barely enough time to register what it was saying before I yelped in surprise as something wrapped around my waist and hauled me back.  
I almost had a heart attack. Turning round, I faced a bemused Ruen. Mirth sparkling in his eyes.  
“W-wha? How did you…?” I trailed off.  
“I smelt you, and it is kind of hard not to act on the malicious little thoughts that are swarming you marked ones head. I was very scared for a moment that you would hear what I thought to do.” He laughed as if it was nothing.The notion of hearing other thoughts pushed me back. I felt my mouth gape only to be swallows by Ruen’s hungry passionate mouth. My mind consumed with the pleasure that Ruen's sweet lips brought to me. He deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into my welcoming cavity in a fierce dance, dominating. As fast as our lips touched, they parted leaving me breathless, needing and slightly angry at Ruen's tease.  
“Ugh you’re mean!” He laughed at me, I pouted. “Obviously you’re taking pleasure in my torment, aren’t you?” I asked pointedly.  
“Yes.” He smiled.  
“Are you sure that you can hear my thoughts? If you can, what am I thinking right now?” I pictured someone cutting Ruen's lush black hair off. _‘D_ _ear god I cannot even imagine such a sacrilege, if anyone does that I will kill them! Oops, I think I might be thinking a bit out of hand._ _’_ _  
_ “What is hair?” now that question struck me back.  
“It’s your hair, well, the black stuff that is attached to your head.”  
“Oh! You mean my mane! Why would anyone want to cut it off, I like it just the way it is and also I would swim slower.” _  
_ “Ok, you can hear my thoughts…” I trailed off. _‘_ _I’m doing a lot of that lately aren’t I?_ _’_ __  
Ruen laughed huskily. "Yes you are but its ok Little-one, you'll get used to it" He smiled at me, a warm sensation tickled over my skin and I smiled back. It was a sudden need that just dawned on me; I want to know more about him.  
"Ruen, I want to know more, who are you? Where are the others? Why are we the only ones left?" I peered up at him nestled in the crook of his arms, his arms tightened slightly but soon as it happened, they relaxed. His eyes looked slightly pained but he spoke either way.   
"You only had to ask Little-one" he smiled, settling us both in the soft sea-grass, my head resting on shoulder. "But on one condition..." My head shot up.  
"What?"  
"You take me to the surface-world" Ruen looked deadly serious and I could not help but laugh at him. I grinned broadly at him,   
"Deal!" I secretly wanted him to return with me, I just hadn't found out the way to ask him so it was an even trade for me.  
"To answer your questions first, I am Ruen, brother of King Faldon of the Alurian. The Alurian are the royal line, there is also the Crucian, the most common kind of merman but there was also the Auron. Not much is known about the Auron, they are devious for sure and deftly beautiful but also the rarest form of our kind"

He paused for a moment seemingly lost in a memory, he looked so sad I wanted to hold him tightly and tell him it was ok but he continued. "Before the Great Migration, there have only been two documented sights of an Auron. The first was when my brother Faldon became 'aware' and the second was when the same Auron lead the Great Migration. The waters polluted as Man's territories expanded to the ocean. 'Khan' was his name, of that I know because I became 'aware' shortly before the Migration." My eyes widened at the name.  
"Wait a minute; did you just say ‘Khan’?"  
"Yes... Why?" he looked puzzled.  
"That’s my real name..." I trailed off. "Anyway, what did the Auron look like?” I enquired curious.  
"His mane was long, waist-length and the most beautiful silvery-white that danced with light. His green eyes glittered with mirth.Whenever he moved, it was graceful and full of life... But what did you mean when you said that 'Khan' was your real name?"  
"Just that, my real name is Khan. In 1814, there was a huge storm; I woke up beached. The only memories I have prior to that is my name and being bathed in light before feeling the most excruciating pain. I heard so many screams. Everything before that is blurry, a jumbled mess of colours that all bleed to a black abyss. In 1920, I took on the name, Kaden Fable and have remained that since."  
"They all left with the light, Kaden. The light was the migration, Khan took them to safer waters, he wasn't even 'aware' when it happened" He said quietly.  
"What does 'aware' mean anyway? You keep saying,”  
"It's a term we used to describe a merman awakening. A merman is born, unlike humans, fully formed emerging from a fleshy pod. Like the way some sharks give birth. From the moment we emerge, we survive on instinct but when we first think with rational thought, we become 'aware'. It is in the sense that when you wake up, you become 'aware' of your surroundings. Take me for example; I was born in 1690 at the same time as my brother, Faldon. I was alive for 68 years before I became 'aware' in 1758, in those 68 years I survived solely on the instinct which is deeply engrained into our species."  
"Oh, I get it now. So how long have you been 'aware' for Ruen?" It was actually rather easy to understand, that I realized but why did he have to put it in such a confusing way at first.  
"349 years" I started. _‘_ _Eh!_ _?’_  
"Your like an old man to me" I gaped, “I’m only 293"  
Ruen laughed again, I almost felt I could melt in the richness of his voice.  
"Is your knowledge sated Little-one?" He ran his fingers through my platinum hair, the other hand drawing light circles on my lower back; I sighed softly at the touch.  
"Mmm, yes, for now" My eyes felt heavy. Ruen's scent grew stronger, lulling me to sleep, only a few moments later my mind descended into the welcome blissful warmth of sleep. I sprawled across Ruen among the gentle currents and the soft sea-grass swaying.

  
Ruen looked down at Kaden's sleeping form, smiling at his Little-one.  
"You don't know how special you are Khan..." He nuzzled Kaden’s neck and breathed in deeply. "Yes, you are Khan; you smell the same as you did then back when I became aware. I'm glad I found you Little-one." He spoke quietly before closing his eyes; humming softly and allowing Kaden’s rhythmic breathing pull him into a deep slumber.

  
O YxD - YxD - YxD - YxD - YxD - YxD - YxD - YxD O

  
Damian watched Kaden skip away, bounding into the elevator joyfully.‘Obviously happy at his victory!’ he thought dismayed.  
It was always a pain when Kaden gave him puppy-dog-eye's, no matter what it was so infuriating that he couldn't say 'No!' to them. What was even worse was that Kaden had dubbed him 'Manager', for eight bloody years Kaden had called him that. Damian sighed tiredly, a slender hand pinching the bridge of his nose as a headache began to form. The other hand grasped at his tie, loosening it to a degree that was it was no longer even 'tied'. His designer business was disheveled and his mood fouling, his skin was dry and he had a rapidly growing thirst, so much so that he began to pant a little.  
"Ah ****..." He groaned, the headache stepping up another notch. It always got this way when he did not drink enough water. In his opinion he drank too much of the bloody stuff, it was almost like an addiction and the headaches were withdrawals. ‘Aww to hell with this I need a drink...’   
He walked with shaky legs into the elevator, pressing the button, which took him ascending to his office floor, Level 8. Breathing heavily he stumbled out of the elevator, his vision swam before him, the long grey carpeted corridor began to shake. Black spots clouded Damian's sight.  
"Oh ****!" Damian's eye's rolled back and his legs gave way, sharply plunging him onto the cold depths of unconsciousness.  
"Damian? DAMIAN!" 

 

O RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK - RxK O

  
I woke slowly. I felt the current brush past me whispering across my skin. _‘_ _Like a fly that you can't swat!_ ’ I thought agitatedly. My eyes opened but immediately met by a wall of flesh; I jerked back. _‘W_ _ha...?_ _’_ Pushing myself up, it all came back to me... I had fallen asleep on Ruen... _‘_ _Oops!_ _’_ Ruen had also fallen asleep. _‘H_ _e looks so cute!_ _’_ Ruen's lips slightly parted, his long waist-length black mane cascaded around us, floating a little on the current and his arms loosely linked around my waist. Laughing I shook him awake.  
"Ruen! It’s time to get up now!"   
He grinned broadly, flashing his sharp canines and chuckled deeply. I shuddered at the memory of those same fangs embedded in my neck. Marking and claiming my flesh as the venom coursed through my veins. Ruen rolled over sharply, pinning me beneath him and laughing.  
"Caught you, now I am up okay" I laughed nervously, uneasy and not sure what to expect from my body. I knew in human terms that Ruen and I had ‘Married’ when he bit me. Despite my very adult body, I was completely pure. A shock to humans yes, they do seem to spawn as soon as they are able.  
"Hey, if you don't get off me, how can we surface?" He he, try that on for size! I needed to calm my body, I felt like I had put my finger in an electrical socket.

Ruen smirked then nuzzled my forming mark. The electric feeling bubbled and boiled under my skin. My tail tingled, particularly sensitive on the front. It had me arching and moaning.

He bit down lightly, not enough to break the skin but enough to worry and tease my flesh.I gasped, bubbles tumbling up from my lips. Fighting the sensations and heat invading my body, I tried to regain control despite Ruen firmly pressing me into sea grass.

"Come on get up, or I'll go to the surface without you!" I growled as menacing as I could in this state. He was up in a flash, tail twitching eagerly. Shocked by the change and more than a little disappointed, I rose still twitching from the sensations.  
"Can we go now" His excitement echoed in my head, buzzing around, I laughed, forgiving.  
"Ok, we'll go now, come on" I swam in a playful circle before racing off giggling happily, Ruen following swiftly on my tail.

  
About half an hour later, we entered the bay. Ruen darted around me. Occasionally brushing and ‘accidentally’ caressing sensitive areas. I could not tell if it was on purpose or just natural behavior of bonding. Regardless it felt enjoyable.  
"Have you ever been out of the water before Ruen?" I asked curiously.  
"Yes, once before when a wave threw me onto some coral above the water, I had two tails and one of them got stuck. I had to wait till the tide came in before I could swim away."  
I lead Ruen into the shallows and then turning to him, I spoke.  
"When the water gets too low, don't panic, just slowly emerge from the water, ok?"   
"Ok..." He replied uneasily and followed my lead to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I was going to write more here however I felt it best to cut this in half. The next few scenes don't really tie in with this chapters pace and I wanted to change perspective. Any time I change character POV I will split with ' o RXK RXK RXK o' or something of the like too. I've also started putting thoughts into 'thoughts' as well. I didn't think that I separated them from speech and descriptive text well enough before! I'll edit the first chapter at some point to have that as well. I'm sure I made a species typo with Kaden in the first chapter and called him Alurian. If I did then ignore it o.o I've read over briefly and didn't see it but you know how writers are!! Kaden is a sub-species closely linked to Alurian, I will explain it in more depth in the story at a later point. 
> 
> Total Word Count: 7648
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 3197

**Author's Note:**

> Took me all of today to edit this together! This was actually first written in 2006! So it is a very old piece for me. I am determined to come back to this! It will always be one of the stories I have written that is close to my heart. I updated the writing style a lot! added 1k into it as well. I'm just about to start on the edit for chapter 2! I'm hoping to bring the word count up to 10k with it. I imagine I will have 15-30 chapters in total. I know the main events for this story (sticking to my original plan) and it will definately challenge how I can convey emotions and the characters! I want to reach at least 50-100k in total.  
> When I first started this I was 14 believe it or not! Now almost 10 years later I am back with fresh eyes on it. I can definately see these characters facing much harsher battles that the airy fairy view I had on the world back then. Previous version has been posted elsewhere and I will be cross-posting this on fictionpress. I was 'much weeb' when I wrote this too so if you notice any 'japanfan' references let me know! I'm trying to scrub it all from here, I even changed names! I hope there isn't a missed 'san' either.... They really make me wince now...
> 
> This will be explicit in places. No I won't warn you. Honestly if you clicked to read in the first place, an adult relationship is expected! That out the way! Awesome :)
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated! I know I overuse comma's! I do not have a BETA yet either and this is all self checked.  
> I'm not one of those ransom posters 'I want X amount of reviews and then I will post the next chapter' types! Once I have finished the BETA of chapter 2 I will post it. I'm hoping for bi-weekly updates, this may fall to monthly. I am a professional tailor and my job demands many hours from me, I also stupidly decided to go back to college!  
> I imagine the first 3 chapters will be up before the end of this week too.
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed reading this! As above, reviews are appreciated and I hope I don't disappoint!


End file.
